The present invention relates to mattresses and relates more particularly to a mattress assembly having a semiconductor thermo-control for regulating the temperature of the mattress by means of the operation of a semiconductor chip and two separate water pumps through the control of an electronic control circuit.
Water beds with temperature controls are known and widely accepted for the advantage of temperature adjustability. However, these types of water beds are not movable when filled with water, and they consume much energy to change the temperature. Another drawback of these types of water beds is that the water beds may be pierced easily causing a water leakage.